La banda(brasalete)perdido
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: Hibari Kyoya a ¿perdido? su banda de jefe de la Comisión Disciplinaria ¿donde estará? ¿alguien se la robo? averígualo. Advertencia 1827


N\A:Este es mi primer intento de yaoi de mi pareja favorita, aunque este solo es insinuación, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiéndolo

Puede ser banda o brazalete como se conozca pero yo le escribí banda

La banda olvidada

Era un mañana como cualquier otra en Namimori, pero para los estudiantes de Namimori Middle School. Presencian un espectáculo muy inusual, el líder de la Comisión Disciplinaria, el gran Hibari Kyoya llega tarde, aunque es relativa mente temprano para los demás, pero usualmente llega antes que la mayoría de los alumnos, llego 15 minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, lo que es sumamente extraño porque él llega 1 hora antes de que inicie la escuela.

Después de que se parara en frente de las puertas del instituto la mayoría estaba susurrando

"No lo puedo creer Hibari-san llego apenas" susurró una chica un tanto sorprendida

"Debió haber peleado con alguien" aseguro el chico a su lado, sabiendo muy bien la fama que tiene este

Y así siguieron con sus suposiciones pero desconocido para ellos Hibari gracias a su buen oído escuchaba todo lo que decían 'Malditos herbívoros ruidosos…aunque valió la pena, la vista era hermosa para no admirarla, pero gracias a eso olvide mi banda de disciplina' pensó para sus adentros Hibari

Y siguieron así hasta que un estudiante noto que no traía la banda que indiquita que es el presidente de la Comisión Disciplinaria

"Miren no lleva la banda de jefe de CD" dijo muy sorprendido por ese echo

"No puede ser" hablo el otro si creer lo que estaba viendo

Hibari ya harto de que estuvieran parloteando y que se reunieran les mando una mirada fulminante para que se callaran y así lo hicieron y se apresuraron a entrar a la escuela

"Parece que el gran presidente de CD no es tan perfecto como todos dicen" comento Julie tranquilamente, pero desconocido para el Hibari oyó perfectamente lo que dijo y eso lo enfado hasta el punto de ruptura

"Maldito herbívoro" hablo Hibari con voz amenazante dándose la vuelta y sacando sus tonfas listo para golpearlo, Julie al ver su acción y el aura oscura que estaba dirigido a el , le echo la culpa al que estaba más cercano

"Yo no dije eso fue…fue Aoba" dijo señalando

"Pero qué diablos estas diciendo yo dije nada" grito acusadoramente

"EH? No fuiste tú… entonces fue Enma" hablo rápidamente sabiendo que este no replicaría, mientras este temblaba como una hoja

"JA JA JA parece divertido no fue el, fue Gokudera" dijo Yamamoto que justo entro al instituto, el otro que estaba a su lado se atraganto con su propia saliva y se volvió pálido

"IDIOTA DEL BEISBOLL… yo no hice nada fue…fue…" tenía que pensar rápido él no era un idiota como para provocar a ese nivel a Hibari y recibir una paliza "Fue Mochida" dijo señalándolo, que estaba justo detrás de los Shimon

Este en cambio tiro su mochila y comenzó a temblar, justo en ese momento Ryohei que estaba viendo todo decido que esto era muy extremo para el no participar así que exclamo "NO SE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO, PERO YO LO HICE EXTRAMADAMENTE"

Con esto Hibari al fin se rompió y con una voz mortal hablo "Malditos herbívoros, por hacer escándalo y agruparse kamikorosu" en los siguientes minutos solo se escuchó golpes, gritos de dolor, algunas explosiones y algún extremo por hay

Después se pudo apreciar una escena donde había cuerpos tirados por el suelo algunos gimiendo de dolor y otros inconscientes y un Hibari mirando con desdén la escena mientras guardaba sus tonfas, ya casi era la hora de ingreso ningún estudiante se podía ver a la vista, todos habían corrido dentro del edificio al iniciar la batalla ninguno de ellos quería verse involucrado en la masacre

Las calles estaban aledañas estaban bacías hasta que se pudo ver una pequeña figura viniendo casi tranquilamente cuando llego se pudo ver que se trataba de Tsuna

"Pobre Dame-Tsuna llegar tarde justo cuando Hibari está de mal humor" hablo Mochida apenas consiente.

Tsuna camino hasta Hibari tranquilamente cuando estuvo frente a frente este saco algo de su mochila "Hibari-san, olvidaste tu banda en el escritorio así que decidí traerla" le dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole la banda

"Gracias Tsunayoshi" agradeció mientras la tomaba y se la ponía "Sera mejor que entres ya van a iniciar las clases"

"Pero…" dijo un poco dudoso, mientras miraba a la mayoría de sus amigos inconscientes

"Descuida, diré a alguien para que se los lleve a la enfermería" hablo para tranquilizarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabello y este se ponía un poco rojo

"Gracias" le dedico una sonrisa aun sonrojada y se dirigía a la escuela

"Qué diablos paso aquí…" hablo Mochida con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía antes de caer inconsciente

Ta-da he aquí mi primera historia yaoi, el resto le dejo a sus mentes sexis imaginar dejen un comentario para ver que les pareció

Ja-ne


End file.
